


Dicking Around on Omegle

by TheTotallySaneSlytherin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, omegle au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallySaneSlytherin/pseuds/TheTotallySaneSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, it seems, has found a limit to the internet: he can find solutions to many problems (for example "fail-safe ways to get rid of obnoxious scientists") but not to his current one: "tracking down people you knew 2000 years ago who may or may not have been reincarnated".</p><p>In which Levi is charged with hunting down the 104th squad, something he has no intention of doing, and ends up procrastinating on Omegle where he finds Eren and Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in beta-ing, send me a message  
> I have no decisive plot planned yet, so if you have any ideas/prompts you want written that could fit this AU, please send me a message

Whoever had created an online platform where you could meet strangers had either thought too much about introverts or not enough. Sure, it was a great way to get to know new people (although talking to them for less than a minute couldn't really be considered as such) without having to get out of the house, but Levi was seriously reconsidering this whole ordeal.

Now, you'll probably be thinking something along the lines of "What the hell is Levi motherfucking Ackerman doing on Omegle?". The answer to this one is quite easy:

a- Procrastinating the most important report in his whole career (due yesterday)  
b- Hiding from Hange  
c- Lying to Erwin  
d- Being traumatized

On the other hand, if you ask "What the hell is Levi motherfucking Ackerman doing on Omegle when Erwin clearly instructed him to devote all of his free time to hunting down members of the ex-Survey Corps?", the answer is a bit more complicated. The internet, it seems, has solutions to any given problem, including "failsafe ways to get rid of obnoxious scientists" (watch out Hange!) but excluding "tracking down people you knew 2000 years ago who may or may not have been reincarnated".

Anyway, Erwin had decided a few months back that it wouldn't be a prudent move to let people who remembered huge ass humanoid man-eating behemoths roam around the world. This decision had led to Levi's current predicament, aka "Find me the 104th squad", because of course prissy Smith couldn't be bothered to do it himself.

So Levi had been stuck, with no idea from where to start nor where to go from there. In some twisted universe, very far away from ours and clearly devoid of any common sense, the Fates decided to whisper him an answer. Not an useful one, no; not even one that made sense. Still, a small voice in the back of his brain that had to be someone else's (he refused to believe this idea came from him) put forward the idea of Omegle.

He'd expected he badly written responses and the numerous men freaking out when he answered "34 male Canada" to the infamous "asl". He'd expected the giggling girls at sleepovers, even counted on a few unwanted glimpses of private parts and body fluids. Although he'd convinced Hange that this could be a useful method to find the goddamned brats, he'd never actually believed it himself.

That's why it comes as a complete shock when he finds himself face to face with one extremely familiar boy. Or, more precisely, face to crotch. Because there, snugly buried into Jean Kirschtein's mouth, half in and half out for the whole internet to view, was Eren Yeager's dick. As if the situation hadn't been bad enough, Eren chooses that exact moment as the appropriate one for an orgasm. He pushes Jean's head down, nearly choking the boy, and at the same time slams his hips up with an undignified cry of Levi's name. His hips stutter a few times before he curls his body around Jean's head and lets his muscles tremble.

Seeing them like this shouldn't be a problem, but again, the fates are against him. His own body remembers late nights and gliding bodies and green eyes (so, so green, they still haunt him). It remembers soft hair under his fingers and soft lips around his erection and low gasping moans and he fucked Eren, over and over, every night they’d had the energy and the privacy (from the night he’d caught the boy masturbating in his cell to their last night together).

The two are still trying to recompose themselves on the screen, and Jean has yet to remove his fingers from inside Eren, who keeps slapping at his hand and whimpering at the digits pressed against his prostate so soon after orgasm.

They’re both grown, Levi realizes, as if their age difference was less significant this time around. They look like Levi imagined they would in their other life, if they had survived, if he had seen the titan, if Eren hadn’t been a shifter, if-

Too many hypotheses, too many possibilities, hopes, dreams, wishes all piled up after lifetimes of nightmares, and now they’re here, right in front of him, naked and panting and grinning. Jean’s eyes are alight with mischief Levi knows from walking in on things he wasn’t supposed to see on too many occasions, so he knows what is going to happen just before the boy flattens Eren to the ground and sinks into him with a moan while Eren keeps staring as Levi like he’s some sort of deity. They start to build a rhythm, Eren’s eyes finally leave the screen to focus on Jean, who is working himself into a frenzy.

Levi can feel his own erection pulsing against the front of his pants and he has half a mind to take it out before he comes, twitching and calling out Eren’s name and basically making a mess out of very important documents.

Eren’s hips are rising and falling in sync with Jean’s, and has a fist around himself. They both look like they’re about to come, from the way Jean is grunting, it should be any time now (it’s been so long, but Levi still remembers the signs). Eren is nothing short of screaming as his cock quivers where it rests on his stomach.

“Levi, Levi – ah. Oh God, oh _God_ oh _shit_ ” And just like that Eren comes, back arched beautifully off the floor, fingers bruising Jean’s shoulders while his hips twitch mid-air before Jean comes too. They collapse on the floor, sweating in a messy heap as Levi tries to salvage his reports.

Just when he thinks this can’t get any more embarrassing, the bedroom door on the boys’ end of the line bursts open to reveal a pile of boxes, which reveal in turn Mikasa. She barely glimpses at her brother and his lover before her eyes focus on the computer. Or, more precisely, on Levi. Levi: dick hanging out, a bunch of files in his hand and Kleenex in the other. Levi: the one who'd put a sword through her brother’s heart.

Her eyes go black, and he barely sees a flash of an arm before the screen goes black too, and Levi realizes he’s forgotten to ask Eren, well, _anything_.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Eren supposes he shouldn’t be surprised Mikasa doesn’t mind the fact that she walked in on her ex balls deep in her brother. After all, they’ve been living together for quite some time now, and the walls are really thin; he sure knows some things about Annie he really didn’t need  _nor_  want to.

What does surprise (and worry) him is that she’s trying to get all any information on Levi herself, instead of leaving him to his own devices. He wonders what happened between Levi and Mikasa during their past lives after he died. He remembers their budding partnership, two extremely skilled warriors in the field working together towards the same goal, slashing and spinning and killing side by side.

The problem is that Eren doesn’t remember the details of how he died. He dreams in flashes of skin and trees and unbearable heat and someone screaming his name. Every time he wakes up, he has this same sentence stuck in his head: “Control it, Eren. I have faith in you.” He’s smart enough to piece these clues together, but he’s still missing too many of them to complete the puzzle. His theory is that he must have lost control of his Titan, and Levi had no choice but to kill him.

Mikasa types “Levi Ackerman” on Google and ends up with pages and pages of Ackermans that aren’t necessarily useful to them. She announces that on top of the surname, that hideous haircut, and the short stature (her words, not his), Levi has also kept his need for privacy: no Facebook page, no Twitter, no anything that could lead her to him. But he had apparently forgotten Hange, who does have a Facebook page, a Twitter, e-mail contacts and phone numbers spread all over the internet and absolutely no desire to hide whatsoever from the world.

Mikasa ends up scrolling through their Facebook, clicking on any pictures of Levi she finds. He and Erwin are still working together, apparently, but there’s no surprise there.

After a few hours of scrolling and snooping, she sends Hange a message, to which the scientist immediately replies with “Mikasa!?!? Oh man, Levi’s gonna be _pissed_ he didn’t think about Facebook first.”

In conclusion, Eren gets the information he needs without doing any work to acquire it. He learns that Levi is working with Erwin in a law firm, Hange is doing research on some obscure scientific topic, Petra and Aruo are engaged, and that they’re all living in Vancouver, along with Erd and Aruo.

He gets screenshots of the conversation, which is often interrupted by “Have you found Coconut?”, “Have you found any of the titan shifters?”, and “Are you still in love with Annie?”. When he reads the last one, he looks at Mikasa to gauge her reaction, but he already knows that the answer to all questions is  _yes_.

His fingers tremble when he sends Levi an e-mail, something that surprises him. After what happened on Omegle, there's no doubt Levi feels the same way about him he did back then, so there’s absolutely no need for him to be nervous. He's more concerned with people's reactions this time around.

When you're a soldier constantly on the verge of death, you have greater things to fret about than who is fucking their superior and who is a three way relationship. Now that their biggest worries are essays and deadlines, he's afraid that telling people about this won't go as smoothly.

Still, he feels as though he's earned his right to peace and calm. After a lifetime of fighting for humanity, he deserves to be happy, and if that involves Jean and Levi, so be it. Anyone who is unhappy with it can leave, he's tired of justifying his actions when he isn't hurting anyone.

Jean says he trusts him, and that he needs to go out for a run to clear his head, so he works alone on the e-mail for a long time, writing and deleting and speculating on its contents. He nibbles on his bottom lip as various scenarios flit through his head: Levi only wanting him, Levi only wanting Jean, Jean leaving him for Levi, Mikasa punching Levi in the face, Jean leaving him for Levi. Jean leaving him for Levi.

 

_Levi_  he writes, and even that he spends some time mulling over.

_We need to talk, face to face, me and Jean and you, about how this is going to work out this time around (if it’s going to work at all). Jean and I are currently a thing, and we have no intention of changing that at all. Please respond so we can meet._

-           _Eren Yeager (and Jean)_

 

It’s oddly formal, especially since it’s Eren fucking Yeager writing it. In this life, Levi isn’t his superior, they aren’t in constant threat of death, and all of them are legal adults, so it’s already a lot of hurdles they won’t have to break through.

He's secure in his decision to live his life the way he wants to this time around, but he's apprehensive for Levi's reaction. Maybe his feelings _have_ changed. Maybe Eren read the situation wrong: it’s hard to evaluate what someone is feeling when you’re half delirious with pleasure and can only see them in a tiny screen. Maybe he doesn't want to be with both Jean and Eren, maybe he only wants to be with Eren, or just with Jean, maybe he doesn't want to have anything to do with them at all and that episode on Omegle was just a spur of the moment reaction, and now Eren looks like a foolish lovesick puppy hung up on the past.

He sends the e-mail with his eyes closed, almost regretting it the moment his fingers press the button, but then he remembers that this time, he's living for himself. If anyone disagrees, it's not really his problem and they can get the fuck out of his life.

When Jean comes back from his jog (all sweaty and panting and it gives Eren some  _very_  interesting ideas), they sit side by side on the couch, fingers twined together, thighs touching, Eren's left ankle hooked around Jean's right one. It's impressive how just being in the other's presence calms them down. As much as they fight and bicker and wrestle, at the end of the day they still ground each other, and that’s the best part of their relationship.

"Did you send the mail?" It's Jean who breaks the silence first.

"Yeah. But he hasn't answered yet."  _I'm scared to death._

"Hey? Er-" Jean clears his throat. "Eren, if - if -"

"You're going to ask me if I'll leave you, aren't you? You're afraid that I'll jump ship if he asks me." Eren looks tired now, instead of angry. He feels as though he spent all his irritation on his keyboard earlier. "Look, Jean. I know you felt left out, last time. For some reason you convinced yourself that it was me-and-Levi and you were only there for the sex."

" _Convinced myself,_ " Jean chuckles. It comes out too raspy. "Eren, you have no idea of how you looked at him. It was like the sun shone out of his ass or something. I know that I had you first, but it always felt as if he was more important."

Eren remembers late nights in the barracks, hot panting breaths, hips rolling together in the darkness to try to make the other come first, because they got it in their heads that whoever came first lost, and everything was a competition for them. He remembers whimpering out names that hadn't been neither “Eren” nor "Jean". Trembling through orgasm and calling for "Marco" and "Levi" for a long time before they started to kiss. Then instead of just grinding, they glued their whole bodies close until there wasn't anything between them and Eren had his arms around Jean's shoulders and Jean dug his nails in the other boy's hips in desperation, noses buried in necks and a steady chanting of "Eren, fuck, Eren,  _yes._ " Maybe Jean thinks he only had Eren’s  _body_  first, because Levi already had his heart, but he’s wrong: he had Eren’s heart too.

"I loved both of you, Jean." Eren knows they should have had this conversation sooner, because Jean looks like he's about to cry, and Jean isn't one to cry easily. "I loved you and I loved him. I still love you now, and I still love him too. But you need to know that we've been through a lot of things together this time, and if he asks me to leave you, he needs to deflate his head. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. To be honest, I'm kinda nervous  _you're_  gonna be the one to leave -"

"Eren!"

"No, wait, let me finish. He loved you. He probably still loves you. And you love him too. I know that, it's the reason why we worked so well: we all loved each other. But this time it's different. There's no bigger threat, nothing to worry about. A lot of people stick together when they're afraid, and when the crisis is over, they fall apart. It happens, I'm prepared for it to happen. It doesn't change my feelings for either of you. I love you"

“I love you too.”

Eren grabs Jean’s chin to look into his eyes and repeats it: “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They kiss. Soft and sweet and Jean might be crying and Eren might want to break everything that ever hurt him, but when Jean throws a leg over Eren’s lap and kisses him silly, fingers curled into the leather on each side of Eren’s head, there's a sort of intense urgency to it.

There isn't a breath of space between their torsos, Eren has his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist and though they’ve barely started, Jean is already moaning.

"Eren,  _please_. Fuck me." He’s not necessarily aroused, just wants to feel Eren as close as he can get. If he really wanted to hurry, Jean would have asked to be on top, since Eren is already loose after their Omegle shenanigans, but Eren understands that he wants comfort today, not just a mind-blowing fuck, so he reaches for the lube they'd hidden between the cushions while Jean unbuckles his belt.

They take their time undressing each other, peppering kisses along skin, biting and scratching and sucking until they’re both completely naked and aroused. They go back to the position they were in at the start: Eren sitting on the couch with his boyfriend straddling him, so they can kiss during sex. Eren’s wrist is at an awkward angle like this, but Jean is already rolling his hips so their cocks slide together and, really, a little discomfort never killed anybody.

He’s slow, methodical, making sure he won’t hurt the other boy, scissoring his fingers and kissing Jean’s shoulders whenever he whimpers, until the noises turn into moans and Jean rocks himself onto his fingers, then forwards to grind their erections.

It’s when he pushes his fingers against Jean’s prostate that they really get going. Jean completely abandons his body to the pleasure, nearly sobbing into Eren’s neck as his fingers scratch the brunet’s shoulder blades and then,  _fuck –_  Eren feels as though he’s going crazy with the way Jean throws his head back and goes completely still, eyebrows raised and mouth open.

It’s unusual how Jean acts before orgasm. Eren had expected him to tremble and desperately snap his hips, like he used to, but instead he stops moving in order to make sure the angle doesn’t change, and that Eren keeps hitting his sweet spot until he comes undone.

 When Eren feels the first clench around his fingers, he removes them and snickers when Jean positively screams in frustration.

 “If you want it, you’ll have to work for it.” He whispers in the boy’s ear and nearly pales at the glare he receives for his efforts.

 But Jean is in no position to murder him (he’ll pay for it later, probably). He just guides Eren’s tip to his hole and sinks down, concentrating, and Eren knows he’s fucked (in every sense of the term) because this is too good, too much, and  _oh shit if I come now and he’ll_ really _kill me_ , so instead he tries to ground himself by digging his nails in his boyfriend’s hipbones and hold on for dear life.

 It’s when Jean starts to move that he knows that he’s not the only one nearly tipping over the edge, because Jean doesn’t seem to know what he really wants, except release, and rocks his hips back and forth before riding him up and down, all the while making little whimpers of frustration. Eren knows he has to intervene here, before they both lose it.

 “Jean,” he cradles the boy’s jaw. “Jean, come on, follow my hands.” And so he guides the other’s movements until Jean can keep the rhythm himself. But it takes barely two minutes of them rocking and panting into each other’s mouths before Eren feels the first clench around his cock, then Jean freezes mid-air again and arches his back as far as it can go, and Eren has to wrap his arms around his waist to keep him from completely falling off the couch.

 At this point he’s only halfway in Jean’s ass, so he rams his whole length inside, over and over again, and Jean is still frozen in his pleasure, so all Eren does is rest his forehead against the muscled chest before him and let his hips move on instinct.

 “Jean, I can’t,” he groans, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,  _fuck_ , touch yourself, I’m gonna –“

 “Wait,  _please_ ¸ ahn, please, aah, just a little more. Feels so good,” he trails off, then whimpers out, “Feels so good when I come with just your cock,  _fuck,_ Eren,  _yes._ Such a nice cock, Eren,  _Eren._ ” Then he’s arching forward, his dick spurting between them while he clenches around Eren and his toes curl and  _fuck_  this has got to be the most intense sex they’ve ever had.

He collapses onto Eren, who’s still moving inside him, biting his collarbone and squeezing his waist hard enough to leave a bruise. Eren’s head lolls back on top of the couch’s back, and all Jean can see of his eyes are slivers of white between his fluttering eyelids.

 Eren wants to live in this pleasure forever, that moment just before orgasm that he tries to make last a little longer by holding himself off but never quite manages, and then he’s finally coming and it’s glorious, fucking  _glorious_  and Jean is whimpering and his orgasm seems to last for longer than usual because it’s  _still._  Fucking. Glorious.

 He keeps repeating “I love you, I love you” over and over and Jean keeps saying “Me too, me too.” and perhaps  _this_  is the best part of sex. He gradually relaxes back into the couch, and Jean tucks his head under his chin, still straddling him. They’re sweaty and panting and Eren has his hand traveling up and down Jean’s back but it’s so nice and he feels so safe he never wants to move.

 He only realizes they’ve fucked on the living room couch and that Mikasa is bound to come home from her date at any moment when he hears the scratching sound of someone hurriedly trying to shove the key in the lock. He stares, softening cock still inside Jean (who is rapidly progressing through various shades of red), at a half-naked Annie and Mikasa making out in the hallway, before he picks Jean up and carries him to his bedroom in order to vacate the couch.


End file.
